


Все это для тебя

by Scotch_scotchem



Category: One Outs - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-25 13:36:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6197062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scotch_scotchem/pseuds/Scotch_scotchem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>происшествие на Окинаве переворачивает жизнь Токучи</p>
            </blockquote>





	Все это для тебя

**Author's Note:**

> бетила sundry*

По-настоящему та дуэль на Окинаве стала интересной только тогда, когда профессионально честный бейсболист подставился под мяч. Токучи знал таких людей и их нелюбовь к уловкам — он и на реванш согласился-то только потому, что хотел увидеть, сможет ли этот человек перебороть себя.

Это было интересно, но исход дуэли застал Токучи врасплох. Коджима должен был сломать ему руку — этот-то человек, кристально честный, не мог не взвиться и не мог не потребовать, чтобы Токучи не смел больше оскорблять его любимый бейсбол — что пришлось бы очень вовремя, потому что Токучи начала надоедать однообразность "Одного на вылет". Игра, правда, приносила ему легкие деньги, и первое время смотреть за отчаянием и разочарованием его противников было забавно, но потом их реакции начали повторяться.

Когда Токучи пожаловался на это однажды вечером, Биг Мама только пожала плечами и заметила:

— Люди вообще повторяются.

Токучи удивленно отодвинулся. Он ожидал, что Биг Мама будет отговаривать его — ей нравилось, как он играл.

— Но знаешь, — добавила Биг Мама, и Токучи взглянул на нее из-под полуприкрытых век, показывая, что он слушает. — Ты не видел самый интересный тип. Профессионала. Поверь мне, нет ничего забавнее.

Всего через неделю она появилась на площадке вместе с заносчивым мальчишкой, который орал, что он питчер из "Сайтама Ликаонз". Когда Токучи вечером спросил у Биг Мамы, это ли она хотела показать, та непонятно улыбнулась и ушла от ответа. На следующий вечер мальчишка-питчер вернулся, и Коджима пришел с ним.

Сначала он проиграл, потом потребовал реванша, а потом Биг Мама по секрету рассказала Токучи, что в ее бар снова заходил "один из тех мальчиков, которых Коджима привез с собой" и сказал, что они нигде не могут найти Коджиму.

— Он появится, — невнятно пробормотал Токучи, нашаривая пропавшую в кармане зажигалку. — Может быть, даже не покалечится на тренировках.

Первое предсказание оправдалось, второе — нет, и Токучи лениво прикидывал, подбрасывая на ладони мяч, что творится у Коджимы в голове.

Он подставился под подачу, ставя под угрозу свою карьеру, но после унизительного проигрыша неделей раньше, который устроил ему Токучи, чего-то такого он и ждал. Рыцаря, жертвующего собой ради чести и совести, чтобы показать наглому выскочке его место: это должно было стать последней игрой Токучи в "Один на вылет" и в бейсбол одновременно; но Коджима сказал: "Я хочу, чтобы ты играл в моей команде и привел нас к победе".

Даже когда они улетали с Окинавы, это продолжало казаться дурным сном. Острова промелькнули внизу и снова спрятались за облаками, и Токучи откинулся на спинку кресла. Коджима открыл книгу, едва заметно задев его локтем.

К воздуху Окинавы Токучи привык. Он бывал там не так часто, но чаще, чем кто-нибудь мог бы подумать, — в перерывах между работой в казино в Сингапуре и, например, преподаванием в классе отпетых хулиганов. Главное, что ему нужно было от жизни — бежать от скуки, преследовавшей его по пятам, надоедливой и бесцельной; и до того, как Коджима не стал ломать ему руку, он подумывал снова сбежать. Может быть, податься в Америку.

Но теперь он практически заключил контракт с профессиональной бейсбольной командой и обязался оставаться в ней как минимум сезон, до победы; впрочем, судя по тому, что рассказывали про "Ликаонс", им ни за что не хватило бы года, чтобы взять первенство. Токучи готовился к худшему, когда в самолете включал запись матча.

И все же за первые несколько иннингов Токучи не заметил ничего, что невыгодно отличало бы "Ликаонз" от любой другой команды Лиги. Потом на записи впервые показался тренер, взмахом руки подозвавший к себе шорт-стопа.

Токучи смотрел на по-идиотски растерянное выражение его лица и думал, что почти точно знает, в чем проблема. Следующие несколько дней после прилета Токучи смотрел все, что мог найти, и с каждой записью убеждался в своей правоте.

"Ликаонз" могли бы выигрывать, если бы им не ставили палки в колеса; потом Токучи сделал телефонный звонок на Окинаву — Биг Мама любила бейсбол, хотя ни за кого не болела, предпочитая сохранять трезвую голову — и совершил пару чисто деловых визитов. Перед сном он тасовал в своей голове карты: команду, владельца, ассоциацию бейсбола Японии; расклад пока выходил неряшливым, но удачным. Токучи вытянулся на простынях и закрыл глаза.

Его включили в команду посреди тренировочного лагеря Лиги как перспективного новичка. Токучи знал, что тренер не будет его защищать, и знал, что встретится с враждебным и недоверчивым отношением к себе, и ожидал этого; ему было не привыкать — он всегда любил вызовы, и, чем сложнее они были, тем лучше. Он знал команду так хорошо, как мог изучить ее со стороны: питчеров, кэтчеров, тренера; он был готов к любым трудностям.

…И совершенно забыл о Коджиме.

Мальчишка-скаут, который проводил его до раздевалки — уже пустой, потому что снаружи начиналась разминка, — сбежал почти сразу же, бросив Токучи в одиночестве. Форма оказалась ему впору, Токучи, насвистывая, проверил свой шкафчик — там лежал запасной комплект. Он пристроил бейсболку на голову и вышел, ожидая увидеть пустые подземные коридоры. Коджима стоял рядом с дверью, прислонившись к стене, и явно кого-то ждал. Например, Токучи.

— Что-то не так? — спросил его Токучи, растягивая губы в подобии на ухмылку.

Дружелюбие Коджимы удивляло его каждый раз, когда ему приходилось с ним сталкиваться; Коджима как будто был зверем незнакомого Токучи вида — чего, вообще-то, попросту не могло быть. Даже если Коджима и оказался великодушным настолько, чтобы взять Токучи в команду и позволить ему вести свою игру, он не мог не питать к нему затаенной неприязни; вместо этого Коджима приветливо улыбнулся и сказал:

— Форма тебе идет.

И это даже не было намеком и не несло в себе никакого затаенного смысла.

— Пойдем, я покажу тебе, как выйти в дагаут, — кивнул Коджима.

Он все еще не играл — сказывалась травма, полученная на Окинаве, — но все равно приходил на каждый матч, и постепенно Токучи начал привыкать к мысли, что Коджима действительно доверяет ему. Как будто что-то изменилось в нем на Окинаве, и Токучи никак не мог понять, что.

С остальной командой было легче: они не знали о нем ровным счетом ничего, кроме того, как он подавал, они не встречались с ним раньше, они не знали ни об "Одном на вылет", ни о его контракте. Впрочем, Токучи не удивился бы, если бы ему сказали, что Коджима знает и о контракте — и его отношение все равно не меняется.

Коджима Токучи удивлял, а то, что его удивляло, Токучи старался держать под постоянным присмотром. Коджима не сопротивлялся и этому, хотя замечал, и только поднимал брови и улыбался в ответ на косые взгляды Токучи. Это немного раздражало. Токучи выпускал Коджиму из вида только на поле: во-первых, он все равно не смог бы постоянно оборачиваться, даже если бы притворялся, что делает пик-оффы, во-вторых, во время игры он в этом и не нуждался. У "Ликаонз" были дыры в защите, были слабые места, но Коджима не был в их числе, поэтому Токучи мог попросту о нем забыть.

Иногда перед сном он пытался представить себе, где бы он мог оказаться, если бы не Коджима, но эти мысли приходили ему в голову все реже и реже, зато расклад партии становился все более очевидным.

— Еще немного, — сказал он как-то раз Коджиме, больше для того, чтобы подразнить; Коджима не имел ни малейшего понятия о закулисной игре, он был выше этого, но все равно кивнул, как будто знал, в чем дело.

Токучи казалось, что их встреча на Окинаве была предрешена. Если сильно чего-то хочешь, ты это получаешь — а Коджима хотел победы, которую для него мог раздобыть только Токучи. Догадывался ли об этом Коджима, Токучи не знал, но осознавать, что он позволил кому-то другому решить все за себя, было странно, как будто теперь Коджима мог требовать от него всего, чего угодно, и Токучи подчинился бы. Это возбуждало интерес, тем более что Коджима был человеком, от которого Токучи ожидал такой ловкой игры меньше всех.

Очевидно, Коджиме помогала простая удача, интуиция или что там еще, Токучи не очень разбирался. Впервые в жизни ему не хотелось знать что-то наверняка, потому что тогда он мог бы переобдумать классификацию, занести имя Коджимы в специальную графу, открыть для себя новый человеческий тип — и впервые в жизни он решил, что это можно отложить до лучших времен. Пока Коджима Хиромичи был единственным исключением, и Токучи это вполне устраивало.

Было что-то забавное в мысли о том, что он собрался исполнять чужую мечту, потому что никто никогда еще не ждал этого от Токучи. Потому что Токучи сам ждал этого от себя меньше всех.

Возможно, Коджима даже не подозревал об этом, с него сталось бы, с идеального игрока, ведущего команду к победе. Кристальная честность, похвальное усердие; Коджима приходил на стадион первым и уходил последним, как будто исполнял какой-то ритуал. Токучи не был похож на него ни капли; противоположности притягивались, наверное, но это никогда не происходило с Токучи.

Коджима — то, отдает ли себе Коджима отчет в том, что он делает, или просто живет по наитию — интересовало Токучи так сильно, что иногда ему казалось, это выжжет его изнутри.

Они остались наедине случайно: Идегучи проверял питчера для завтрашней игры в буллпене, остальные кто уже сбежал, кто еще торчал в душе. Токучи вытерся и отшвырнул полотенце. Пора было забрать его в стирку, пора было напомнить о себе владельцу; Токучи думал об этом, прыгая на одной ноге и ловя другой штанину. О Коджиме, сидящем у себя за спиной, он забыл; тем страннее было увидеть его, снова обернувшись — он сидел, нахмурившись и рассматривая что-то у себя под ногами.

Токучи подошел ближе, шлепая по холодному полу босыми ногами.

— Что-то не так?

Коджима улыбнулся одними губами.

— Нет. Просто задумался.

Зажигалка в заднем кармане джинс мешала Токучи, и он вытянул ее наружу, повертел на ладони, вернулся к сваленным в шкафчике вещам за сигаретами. Щелкнул колесиком, затянулся. Коджима протер глаза ладонью.

— Думаю, я все еще не привык к тому, что кто-то забрал ответственность с моих плеч.

Слова сорвались с его губ прежде, чем Токучи успел подумать об их смысле.

— Хочешь, я расскажу тебе, что собираюсь сделать?

Коджима покачал головой. Если бы он отказался, Токучи счел бы его лицемером, если бы согласился — идиотом. Но, когда Коджима поднял глаза, его взгляд был спокоен и серьезен.

— Мне все равно. Не то чтобы я доверял тебе так сильно, — Токучи усмехнулся, услышав это, — просто я хочу выиграть. Как угодно.

Коджима сжал руку в кулак и смотрел на нее, пока говорил. Токучи прислонился к шкафчику у себя за спиной, тот жалобно звякнул, захлопываясь, но никто не заметил этого.

— И я готов отдать за эту победу все, — Коджима поднялся со скамьи, прошел по раздевалке и встал прямо напротив Токучи. — Что бы ты ни делал, я решил доверять тебе. Это эгоистично, но я верю в тебя.

И по его глазам Токучи мог сказать, что Коджима не сомневается.

— Я сделаю так, что ты выиграешь, — сказал он, веря в свои слова.

В конце концов, он был здесь ради Коджимы.

— Я знаю. Окинава была… к лучшему.

Коджима закрыл глаза первым, и Токучи потянулся к нему, открывая губы. Коджима толкнул его на шкафчик, дверца загремела, и их зубы клацнули, сталкиваясь.

Сигарета, обгорая, обожгла ему пальцы, и Токучи цыкнул, отодвигаясь и отшвыривая ее на пол. Пока он возился, Коджима успел уйти — своим тяжелым уверенным шагом, который Токучи, оказывается, успел выучить.

Токучи понятия не имел, что творится в голове у этого чертова психа, помешанного на бейсболе, но одно он знал точно — Коджима не лгал.

Окинава была к лучшему.


End file.
